My Love
by Kagome8955
Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru! PLZ R&R its my first Kag Sess Pairing. Chapter 4 rated M Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

**Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!**

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome had just left her house and into the shrine. She had come home just for the occasion of her brother's birthday. Though she noticed Inuyasha didn't stop her this time. She guessed it could get tiring. Kagome jumped down the well remembering how bad she wanted to see that beautiful scenery. Kagome suddenly realized that the sun had just set. She looked around knowing usually Inuyasha would be right in front of the well, but today he was not. She kept her book bag on her back. Kagome ran through the woods in the usual places Inuyasha always stays. She went to the Haku River in the Inuyasha Forest. Kagome heard Inuyasha voice and hid behind a tree.

"Kikyo, I am tired of waiting on Kagome every time she goes down that well. She isn't even near to being as strong as you!"

"Oh Inuyasha, be by my side always!" Kikyo started to kiss Inuyasha. Kagome started to cry.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha!" Kagome said from behind a tree. Kikyo released so Inuyasha could speak. He dropped his arms from around Kikyo and slowly walked over.

"Stop, don't come any closer. This isn't the first time you broke my heart. It's the same thing over and over again. I will start to cry and you will console me. Kikyo will walk away, and you'll tell me that you love me then when Kikyo comes back exactly when everything is perfect you'll run to her!"

"Kagome I…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me!" Kagome wiped her tears and ran very fast. Inuyasha followed her closely though giving her some breathing room. That's when Kagome ran into Sesshomaru. She had already realized that Inuyasha was following her.

"Can you do me a favor, please!" she said.

"I don't do favors for humans especially those who are in contact with my half demon brother." He slowly walked away, but she grabbed his hand surprised it was warm.

"If you want him to die of pain you will follow my lead!" she whispered low enough for only Sesshomaru's ears to hear and not Inuyasha's.

"Your proposition interests me. Though I realize that you are angry at him so instead of just seeing my brother boiling angry I would like something out of it like another servant perhaps?" Kagome nodded as she bit her lip. Sesshomaru did a sly smile and Kagome whispered the plan in his ear. Inuyasha was slightly upset already that Kagome was so close to his brother. Sesshomaru had doubts about the plan, but he decided that he needed a more grown female servant.

"Oh Sesshomaru stay with me forever!" Kagome said know Inuyasha was ready to die.

"I will." He whispered loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Kagome started to kiss Sesshomaru like how Kikyo did and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Inuyasha was really mad especially how low Sesshomaru's hands were. Kagome reluctantly broke apart still surprised how warm his lips were. Sesshomaru could hear his brother grunting and babbling on and on about how much he wanted Kagome back.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted back trying to be surprised.

"What are you doing how could you do this to me?"

"Oh well, at least you know how I feel about you going off with Kikyo! I am going to be Sesshomaru for the rest of my life, yeah I'll have a strong demon husband!" Sesshomaru released her waist and Kagome grabbed his hand. Sesshomaru led her to the camp site. Rin ran to him screaming Daddy and Kagome let go of his hand so he could hug her.

"Hi, my name's Rin! Wow your pretty. What's your name? Are you an orphan? Is that your real hair color? You look like a miko are you one? How do you know Lord Sesshomaru? Are you two dating?" said Rin in 30 seconds.

"Well let's see, Thank you; Kagome; No; Yes; No; Wow for a kid you ask a lot of questions." Said Kagome

"She hates silence; it makes her think of the death of her parents." Whispered Sesshomaru in Kagome's ear.

"There are rules, don't interrupt battles, don't talk to me, never criticize me, and last but not least don't DIE! I don't use this healing sword often." Kagome rolled her eyes. She was just about to speak her mind when she remembered the jealous look on Inuyasha's eyes, and the soft, warm lips Sesshomaru pressed against hers. Her heart melted. What am I thinking he is my master! Rin started to look dizzy.

"Oh sweetie, are you tired I'll put you somewhere to sleep." Kagome picked Rin up and put her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

**Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!**

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Mistake **

The next day they all left the camp site. Kagome noticed Jaken was staring at her. She gave him a cold stare, "If you have something to say, say it ya old toad!"

"Uh, nothing!" Jaken said as frightened as ever. Jaken whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Her beauty is quite unbelievable, so I see why you would want a servant such as she, but she has such a ugly temper." Sesshomaru kept on walking until Kagome stopped walking.

"Never slow me down!" he growled.

"I know my Lord, its just I sense a jewel and it's annoying please can we get rid of it."

"Can you tell if its Naraku's"

"No, Naraku has many not just one!" Kagome started to move and ran with Rin in her hands. Sesshomaru jumped tree to tree easily. Jaken scampered after. Soon Sesshomaru stopped once he smelled Inuyasha scent.

"You, stop running."

"My name is Kagome! Ka- go-me!"

"Whatever unless you want to run into your ex boyfriend you better stop!"

"He was never my boyfriend just a companion!" Kagome soon walked into Inuyasha.

"Do you want your shards or not? "Cause I was going give it to Kikyo."

"Give it! Sometime I'll have to let my Sesshomaru meet my family!" Inuyasha sneered at her and threw her the jewels. He then whispered something in Kagome's ear.

"Are you still a virgin?" She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe, maybe not, but let me tell you one thing we sleep in the same bed!" Kagome knew she was lying more than she should though she didn't care as long as Inuyasha didn't find out the truth. Inuyasha left and Kagome turned around to see Rin and Jaken twitching.

"What?" They all just started walking when Kagome and Rin got tired.

"My Lord can we rest by the river?" asked Rin.

"Fine, whatever do what you want?" Rin bowed and ran around. She's quite hyper Kagome thought.

**Soon it was really dark.**

"Rin where are you?" Kagome shouted.

"Quite, Lady Kagome Lord Sesshomaru is taking a bath." Rin said from behind some bushes. Rin pulled Kagome into the bushes. Kagome looked straight at the river to see Sesshomaru taking a bath. She blushed and rustled threw the bushes until she finally ran out. Right in front of her was Sesshomaru with his bottom half fully dressed and his top bare. Kagome blushed to a deep scarlet. She rushed his chest slightly as if a reflex.

"M-my L-lord n-nice to see y-you" she stuttered.

"Rin what's, a proper punishment?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin thought for a second.

"I got it! Lady should take a bath in front of you!"

"You heard the child get to it!"

"Oh come on the girl's perverted she was watching too you know she dragged me into it!"

"She's a child she doesn't know better."

"Oh, fine!" Kagome knew that it's either bath in front of a demon or die. She slowly took off her clothes and stepped into the water. She decided to bath normally, and forget Sesshomaru was there though she was facing him. His eyes were fixed on her.

Sesshomaru's POV

She is quite beautiful. Long athletic legs, slim stomach, Medium round sized breasts, rosy red lips, and big brown eyes. For once I think I'm going crazy! I am falling for a human.

Normal POV

Kagome dried herself. She put on her uniform. Then she remembered she promised her mom she would come tonight.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I go home for a while." She said in the hottest voice. Though he was won over by her voice he managed to a serious face.

"Suppose you don't come back, I'm not stupid"

"Okay fine you can come with me!"

Thank you, for all your reviews, and I will be honored to read your stories thanks:

Kity moon priestess

Inutasha

KageFaiaKooriDoragon

KIADORI

Lady Wyatt

Inuwife 17


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

**Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!**

**I couldn't leave the computer so I'll write a little more!**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand.  
"Don't let go I don't know if you can go threw the well by yourself."

"Whatever." He reached out his hand and Kagome grabbed it firmly. Kagome jumped down the well as the blue atmosphere surrounded her again. A vast air came and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's other hand. When they were back in her time Kagome and Sesshomaru faces were so close. Sesshomaru reluctantly leaned closer and Kagome was about feel that warm feeling again when she pulled away.

"I am not ready" she whispered though loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. For some reason he felt sad he didn't get that kiss. 'Why do I Lord Sesshomaru is feeling sad about a wench that belonged to my brother?' Sesshomaru picked her up and jumped out of the well.

"Inuyasha usually had me climb up"

"People say I'm not like my brother!" Sesshomaru said putting her down. Kagome ran out of the shrine to run into her friends Yuki, Yuri, Ami, and Yumi.

"Kagome is this guy you were talking about Inutrasha" Ami sneered.

"No, I'm his elder brother." Sesshomaru said. The girls sighed.

"How do you know each other?"

"I'm her boyfriend" he smiled at her. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Two timing the two timers you go girl!" said Yuki

"Can we plan the wedding?" asked Yuri

"Can we ask a favor, like seeing you kiss? We'll leave you alone to get down with your bad selves." Said Yumi. Kagome big blue eyes turned very small.

"Come on Kagome just a 2 minute kiss." Said Yumi.

Kagome knew if she didn't do it her friends would never leave.

"Come on Sesshy, we've done this a million times." Yeah more like once in a million years. Kagome and Sesshomaru got back in the same position as they did in the well. Sesshomaru leaned in and Kagome decided to give him the best kiss on Earth. Kagome opened her mouth slightly as their tongues tied. Sesshomaru pushed her body closer to his as her friends thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. Sesshomaru broke apart when the kiss was getting addictive. Kagome then said,

"Okay now that you've seen me and my Sesshy kiss you can go plan that wedding."

"Kagome is he a sex god?"

"Goodbye now!" Sesshomaru wanted to bug her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I a sex god?"

"N-no!" she blushed fully well knowing he was the hottest guy she ever seen in her life. Her heart melted to think of it. Kagome finally had the nerve to break away. Sesshomaru was glad he got the kiss. Then a blonde girl came out of nowhere.

"Kagome! Is that you please introduce me to your friend."

"Any thing for a b censored like you. Yolanda meet my boyfriend Sesshomaru."

"You're what?"

"Boyfriend, B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!" Kagome said spelling it out for her.

"Well I have no business here though if you want real fun, look me up." She marched off.

"Okay Sesshy, you are a…" Souta came scampering interrupting Kagome.

"Kagome you and your boyfriend should come inside, mom said you must be tired after that Yolanda episode." Kagome followed her brother reluctantly.

"Hey, ma what up?"

"Your brother is inviting his class over and I might need some assistance, Sesshomaru you may assist her."

"Thank you, I shall be honored." Kagome's mom blushed slightly.

"My you have a good one here." She whispered in Kagome's ear. Out of nowhere Kagome's grandfather comes out of nowhere screaming Demon! He started throwing dust.

"Grandpa shut up and stop" Kagome said giving him a cold stare. She scared everyone in the room except Sesshomaru. Then the doorbell rang. When Souta opened the door he was tackled by ten girls as ten other boys helped him up. Then when all the girls spotted Sesshomaru they died, not literally of course, but you know what I mean. Then the boys saw Kagome they ran over to her. The girls ran over to Sesshomaru.

**After the function:**

"I'm wiped out! Lord Sesshomaru if I fall asleep will you carry me upstairs?"

"No!" With that Kagome turned on the couch until 5 minutes when she fell asleep. Sesshomaru slowly lifted her and took upstairs then gently brushed his lips on hers. It woke her up.

"Hey I thought you said you wouldn't take me upstairs!" she said

"I lied." She closed her eyes and smiled. He wanted to rip off her clothes and feel every inch of her body. The truth was he was in love with her and wanted her to become his mate, but why would she fall in love with a full demon or go down the same path she did with his half brother. Dame, if it won't for him he could have a slight chance.

The next day they left and when they came out the well Inuyasha was there.

"I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru!" he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

**Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!**

**Chapter 4: One Stormy Night Rated M Lemon Alert.**

"_I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha said_

"Inuyasha, you can't kill Sesshomaru!" He pushed her on the ground at least 10 feet yes ten feet away from where he was.

"Dame it woman, I'm going to have sex with you tonight, and going to kill the person in my way!" he said taking out the sword. It gleamed red though it didn't scare Sesshomaru. Kagome tried to crawl to the action though she was stopped by a foot.

"Kikyo" Kagome said as Kikyo dropped some arrows and a bow in front of her.

"Use these!" she said.

"For what?" Kikyo disappeared. Kagome ran over to the action. Inuyasha was about to use the windscar.

"Wind…"

"Sit"

'Thud'

"Kagome how dear you" he said getting up. When he was up he looked at her in shock. She had the arrow aimed straight at him. It started to drizzle.

"Die, Inuyasha!" she shouted letting go of the arrow that hit him in the gut nailing him to the tree where she found him.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

"I trusted you! Sesshomaru never made a move to kill at least for these pass days. Though you charge at him, no wonder Kikyo gave me these arrows. To pierce you to the tree for it is my fault that people had to suffer!" She aimed the next arrow and shot it into his heart. It started to rain heavier drenching Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome turned around, and Sesshomaru saw her tear streaked face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Kagome, I'm fine I didn't even get touched by that sword."

"Lord Sesshomaru that's the first time you ever said my name." her tears flowed harder. He slowly picked her up and jumped tree to tree. Soon, they were in front of a huge castle.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked still crying in his arms.

"My castle!" he said coldly. 'A castle wow in my time this dude is rich!' he took her inside and put her down. A black haired woman in her late thirties came out and bowed.

"Tina, please escort Lady Kagome to the 2nd master bedroom with a fresh nightgown from my half mother's draw."

"Yes, master! Right this way my lady!" Kagome followed the woman to a huge bedroom with red velvet everywhere from the curtains to the bedspread. The walls were a rich gold making the room look bigger and warmer.

"Are you sure this is my room?"

"Yes, you must be a special guest to get this room. Lord Sesshomaru only give this room to people who he respect somewhat." Tina rummaged threw a huge draw set to find a silk white night gown.

"This is an elegant night gown worn only once by my lord's half mother. This should fit you!" She went to get a towel.

"Wow the last time it rained my lord's father died." Tina said leaving the room. Kagome took off her damp clothes and pat dried her skin, and put on the gown. She took the only slightly damp towel with her as she walked down the hall looking for Sesshomaru's room. Little did she know as she thought about him he thought about her.

Sesshomaru stared at the storm outside. Though he was supposed to see a vicious hurricane, he saw Kagome walking as her hair flowed in the wind. "God dame it! Why do I try to kid myself I love her I want her in this room now to do sexual things to her beautiful body." He said to himself. He pictured undressing her when he heard a knock the door. 'Why does Tina always ruin my fantasies?'

"What do you want?"

"My lord, may I enter."

"If you must, Kagome" he liked the sound of her name. She opened the door and saw Sesshomaru at the edge of the bed still in his wet clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you like I could wipe off the top part of your skin." She blushed realizing it sounded perverted. Lightening flashed and Sesshomaru could see that Kagome only had underwear under her slightly revealing night gown. His groins throbbed looking at her.

"Fine, though could you keep me company?" she blushed harder nodding thinking about having a sexual relationship with him. She walked over to him and took off her armor. She pat dried his chest and abs. She brushed her hand on his chest and left it there. He took the towel out of her hand and dropped on the floor. He moved over on the bed and laid her down next to him. He couldn't take it. As she closed her eyes he took a claw and opened her night gown careful not to cut her. When he reached the hem he stopped. The feeling of his presence made her nipples tighten. She looked down to see where the draft was coming from. When she saw what Sesshomaru had down she tried to cover up, but he stopped her.

"Don't hide your beauty from me."

"My lord, you called me pretty."

"No, I called you beautiful! Pretty is what I would call Rin, I can not compare a woman to a child." She blushed again. He kissed her lips making her blood hot. He broke apart then kissed her neck then went down and stopped when close to her breast. He then started to lick her nipple. She moaned at the feeling as he pinched her other nipple.

"Lord…"

"I'm about to make love to you so drop the Lord."

"Sesshomaru, don't you want great pleasure." She said feeling his manhood behind the cloth.

"Yes, pleasure me greatly!" he said in the sexiest tone Kagome ever heard. Soon Sesshomaru was lying down as Kagome kissed all over his chest. He moaned this time. His heart beating fast. Then she rubbed his groin and stopped kissing him. It felt warm and she thought the pants were a barrier from her. She pulled it off and threw on the floor followed by his underwear. She looked shocked at the size. 'I heard from female demons when Sango and I went to the market though I never knew it could be this a don't know

Large! I hope I can satisfy him. She rubbed his penis gently making it throb in enjoyment. Sesshomaru started to rub her entrance symbolizing he was ready. She picked it up and pushed it into her she moaned.  
"Dame you, you sexy b…" she kissed him. She took it as a compliment seeing as he was a dog demon so technically he was calling her his sexy dog demon. She pushed and he pumped. Push, pump, push, pump, push was the pattern until Kagome turned him over.

"I don't want to cause you pain, but if you want to be my mate you must feel it."

"Sesshomaru I don't mind" he was thinking to himself how she would regret that and began to bite her neck. She moaned and groaned his name. He stopped.

"That's it!" he pulled himself out of her and laid next to her and kissed her and fell asleep in that position.

**That's not all:**

**Why did Kikyo deceive Inuyasha?**

**Where is Koga?**

**How will they explain this to Jaken and Rin!**

**Find Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

**Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!**

**Ps. To all my people cool it on the alerts man, y'all sent me 44 alerts in all then I got messages from some people about their fan fictions though I feel very flattered!**

**Chapter 5: Kikyo's Word and Koga's Action**

Kagome awoke her lips still near Sesshomaru. Kagome thought for awhile.

'Why did Kikyo give me these arrows and deceive Inuyasha?' she slowly got up. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and Kagome sensed it.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to find Kikyo I have to ask her something." He nodded. She kissed him and put on a robe to cover herself. She exited the room and put on a blue kimono, and grabbed the arrows in her room. Out of thin air she sees Tina as she opened the door. Kagome backed up, as Tina spoke.

"My lady, did Lord Sesshomaru satisfy your needs, well?" Kagome blushed then eyed her.

"Maybe, though if I were to answer your question I would be ignoring Sesshomaru's trust." Kagome ran out the door as fast as she could and stood in front of the tree she nailed Inuyasha to. There Kikyo lay on the trunk.

"Though I am not a demon I can sense a presence of Sesshomaru on you though he is not here." Kikyo said not looking at Kagome. Kagome turned a taint red and Kikyo looked up.

"Kikyo, why did you give me these arrows, and deceive Inuyasha?"

"Did you not want to nail Inuyasha to a tree to save the love of your life? Inuyasha made me think that you were the person in his way to show his love to me. Obviously, he lied though for some reason I believed him. Then I heard the words you said to him and he did exactly what you said. He was playing me and you, so I thought his life needed to end. If I did it, it wouldn't hurt that much! Though if I gave you the arrows and you killed him he would realize we both have had enough of his ways" she smiled and got up. Kagome frowned. She realized though she and Kikyo are different they are much alike. Kagome walked away though looking at Inuyasha. Then AhUn came from the sky as Rin and Jaken rode on his back.

"Hi Lady Kagome, Master Jaken says that you smell like Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome blushed. That's when Sesshomaru was right behind her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru Jaken says I smell like you." Jaken's mouth dropped.

"Mi Lord, does she have permission to call you by your first name."

"Yes, you said yourself that she smells like me!"

"Yeah, why?" he said slowly. Kagome smiled.

"We made love with a lot of passion." Jaken fainted. Rin then asked.

"What's making love?" Kagome coughed and Jaken felt like he was about to get a heart attack. Sesshomaru tried to relax and succeeded though he realized Rin was serious.

"Do you no what mating means?" he said sweetly.

"No, I don't!" she said not feeling ashamed. Kagome eyes widen.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sesshomaru said he patted her head. Kagome then sensed two jewel shards.

"Sesshomaru, there are 2 jewel shards coming at fast speed." Kagome's hair rose up in the air as Koga came in front of her.

"How are you Kagome?"

"I'm well though Koga I don't think you'll be well when I tell you this." He looked at her puzzled.

"One, Inuyasha is dead!Koga laughs Two, I made love with his full demon brother Sesshomaru!" Koga stopped laughing and started growling. He stared at Kagome and his gaze passed to Sesshomaru.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" he growled. Once again Sesshomaru's face was calm.

"Kagome, stand back I'll kill him and you can be my mate." That made Sesshomaru mad. His eyes glowed red and his claws grew longer, his fangs peeked slightly out of his mouth though Kagome, Rin, especially Kagome, Jaken, did I mention Kagome thought he looked hotter, Koga thought of him as a threat.

"I t-take it-it b-back!" he stuttered. He slowly passed Kagome. Kagome stopped him.

"Maybe Ayame could be your mate, eh?" his face slightly lit up. He shouted thanks and a quiet I love you and jumped off to find Ayame. Sesshomaru cooled off and put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Jaken threw up, and then fainted. Rin stared admiringly thinking how she would love to be their daughter. She tugged on Kagome's skirt where "supposedly" Sesshomaru's hand was. Kagome stopped kissing him, but Sesshomaru still kept his hand on her butt.

"Mommy, can you adopt me?" Rin asked her eyes shinning in hope.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?"

"Well she kind of looks like you and I guess having a child around could be heart warming." He said.

"Thank you, Daddy" Kagome broke apart so Rin could hug him and Sesshomaru picked her up and Rin kissed Kagome's cheek. Jaken awoke at that moment.

"Oh, Sesshomaru I have to tell my mother I am going to be a mother!"

"And a wife!" he continued for her. He put Rin down.

"Jaken if you don't take care of my daughter you won't breathe when I come back." Sesshomaru said walking Kagome to the well.

"Bye sweetie!" Kagome said

"Bye mommy!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand again and jumped down the well. They were in the same position as last time though they kissed this time that's when Yuki, Yuri, Ami, and Yumi walked in. Sesshomaru sensed them and broke apart. He picked Kagome up out of the well and greeted her friends.

"We have the perfect wedding for you two the beach. Kagome's blue eyes and Sesshomaru's golden are like the beach. Two colors that will collide together to make it beautiful" Yuki said with a wink. Kagome blushed.

"Yuki, don't talk dirty. Thanks guys well by you got to go" Kagome pushed her colleagues out the door. Before Kagome closed the door Yumi, Yuri, and Ami said the same thing.

"We'll give you some alone timewink." She slammed the door in their face and as they walked to Kagome's house from the shrine. Kagome ran into her mom and told her mom the entire story from Koga to adoption.

"Wow that's harsh Kagome! You're almost 18 and already going to have a child and get married." Her mother said sadly. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked each other slowly.

**Meanwhile Jaken and Rin:**

"Rin, come back here!" Jaken screamed. He scuffed after her. Rin bumped into Kohaku. Rin blushed.

"I'm sorry Kohaku; I didn't look where I was going." Kohaku not under Naraku's control anymore said,

"It's okay would you like to meet my sister and her husband?" Rin nodded. Kohaku led her to a nice hut.

"Hi, Sango I'm home." He shouted. A 3yr older Sango came out though looking the same age as before.

"Hi oneesan I'm Rin!"

"Hi, you look extra happy to day."

"That's because I was adopted today by my mommy Kagome and my daddy Sesshomaru!" Sango choked.

"Houshi-san Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru." Miroku ran out.

**This looks interesting. What did Kagome's mom say?**

**What will Sango say?**

**Is there going to be romance between Kohaku and Rin in this fan fiction find out in chapter 6! R&R plz! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SORRY! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER MY LOVE WILL BE ON HOLD!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME I DO CARE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!

**Chapter 6: Kohaku's Love and Kagome's Secret**

Miroku walked out calmly drinking his tea. Sango was making huge gasp for air.

"Houshi-sama Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru." Miroku spit out his tea and dropped the cup.

"Hey, that was my father's!"

"He never liked me any way!" Miroku barked back. Sango grabbed her boomerang which she hadn't touched in three years! Kohaku grabbed his weapon. Rin looked nervous. 'If I were here with daddy I might be safer!' As if reading her thoughts Kohaku smiled.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" ten year old Rin blushed faintly. Sango passed them looking from the corner of her eye. She smiled at the young lovers. Sango ran as fast as she could with Miroku at her side.

"Miroku, we are going to the well." When they got there they all waited none of them noticing Inuyasha.

Kagome's mom's concerned face turned into a slight rage.

"Kagome at your young age marriage and children is a big step…"

"I know mother, but in the feural era woman my age have 3 kids and are married."

"I forbid it. We don't live in the feural era and we won't"

"You say we but all here is I. I don't live in the feural era and I won't!"

"Kagome I went through enough with your father and I…"

"Mother, father died in a car accident because he took a taxi with a drunk driver. I think you are trying to take out your lose on me and I won't take it." Kagome's eyes glistened. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him to the well leaving her mother in the chair. Kagome bumped into her brother.

"Goodbye Souta, I love you." She kissed his forehead and was about to jump down the well when Souta stopped Sesshomaru.

"Please marry my sister!" he said. Sesshomaru smirked, and jumped down the well. When they were still in the vertex Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Will you marry me?"

"If you will marry me tonight!" Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips and jumped out of the well to see Sango and Miroku making out right in front of the well oddly enough still not noticing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru coughed.

Sango broke apart. "Kagome how could you two time Inuyasha what does he have to say about this!"

"Turn around and ask him" Sango turned around noticing the half demon behind her.

"Did Kikyo that bitch do this to Inuyasha no wait she couldn't have? I promise we will kill the person who did this to Inuyasha."

"Well, you're looking at her." Miroku's eyes widen at the words that he heard. Kagome took this moment to ask Miroku something.

"Miroku, can you preach a wedding ceremony."

"Yes, Kagome are you asking me to pronounce a wedding for you and Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Is there a beach nearby?"

"Yes up by the dock, why" Kagome raised her eyebrow and Sango got the hint. They wanted their wedding on the beach. They all didn't try to talk them out of it because Kagome didn't seem to mind if Sesshomaru were going to kill them.

Soon, Kagome was walking down the beach in Sango's wedding dress. She was bare foot and had her hair in a bun on the top of her head with her veil. Sesshomaru waited next to Miroku staring at his beautiful bride. As Miroku said the vows, Rin was with Kohaku.

"Rin, here!" he handed her a bouquet of Dandelions, Tiger lilies, and three roses in the middle of the flowers. Rin grabbed the flowers and smelled them.

"Thank you, Kohaku" she leaned forward and captured his lips with her eyes close. Kohaku slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her stomach. They broke apart slowly. They walked back to the wedding reception.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kagome put her hair in a ponytail.

"Sango I have a secret can you not tell anyone!"

"Of course we are best friends right."

"Well okay, the reason why I rushed into marriage is because I'm pregnant"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fan Fiction**

**The Demon I Fell In Love With**

**By Kagome8955**

**Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She deserves better! Then she runs into Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru!**

Disclaimed: Inuyasha is not owned by me!

Chapter 7: The Baby is born!

It has been 9 months since Kagome was pregnant and you could really not tell. She only had a slight bulge in her stomach and Sesshomaru still didn't know. Kagome was in Kaede's hut containing her screams. She still didn't want Sesshomaru to know about the baby. Tears were running down Kagome's face as Sango kept her hand over Kagome's mouth. When the baby came out Sesshomaru smelled the blood. He left Rin with Kohaku and ran off with Miroku behind him. When Sesshomaru and Miroku reached the hut they see Kagome in a white kimono holding a newborn half demon. It was a girl, with long silver hair with black tips at the end, huge green eyes and a button nose. The baby was slightly chubby, but didn't make a single stare. Miroku asked the question that was on both men's mind.

"Kagome who's baby is that."

"Mine!" she said a little offended. Sesshomaru walked over and picked the baby up from Kagome's arms. The baby smiled. Sango wanted to hold the baby and Sesshomaru reluctantly gave the baby over. Sango reached out to grab the baby, but the baby put up a force field. The baby floated over to her mother.

"Sesshy, what happened?" Kagome asked rocking the baby.

"You're a miko and I'm a demon what do you think?" Kagome eyes widened.

"So, what are you guys going to name her?" Kaede asked breaking the awkward silence. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I was thinking Sakura." Kagome's blue eyes sparkled.

"That's wonderful, Sakura like the blossoms. Let's show Rin her new little sister." Kagome walked outside and saw Kagura. Kagura waved her fan and sharp blasts came out of nowhere. The baby was asleep so Kagome tried to make a force field, but because she just gave birth it wasn't as strong. Kanne used the mirror to teleport the baby in Naraku's arms. Naraku's ora smelled all the way to the hut. Everyone ran out. Kagome stuck out her hand and sent a dragon twister knocking out Kagura and deceasing Kanne. The mirror broke and Sakura awoke.

"Sakura!" Kagome screamed. No one could do a thing because if they used an attack they could hurt Sakura. When Sakura realized whose hands she was in. The baby screamed and the sky got dark and cloudy and lightening struck Naraku until he was nothing but dust. This time Sakura teleported to her father.

"I'm proud of you" he whispered. Sakura fell asleep in his arms. Kohaku ran over with Rin on his back. Kagome was still in shock.

'My baby killed Naraku!"


End file.
